Artistry
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Artistry: Creative skill or ability. One-shot. Gruvia.


**Fairy Tail**

**Gruvia Fluff Fest**

**Day #2 – Artist**

If there was one thing that Juvia Lockser loved to do, it was painting. Her favorite method being the use of a variety of watercolors. And her favorite person to draw, well, there was no one in the world that she loved to paint more than her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster.

_Boyfriend._

The very word itself and who the blue haired girl can apply it to sends shivers down her spine even when Gray isn't by her side.

And while she did like to paint her best friends – Lucy, Levy, and Erza – she was at her happiest when putting her boyfriend on canvas. Which, of course, is what she had just finished doing.

"C'mon Juvia," Gray pressed as he was look over Juvia's shoulder. "let me see it."

"No Gray-sama," The blue haired girl said stubbornly as she blocked the canvas with her body. "Juvia won't let you see it just yet."

Gray narrowed his dark blue eyes. He contemplated for a moment before a smirk crossed his features. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips firmly against Juvia's. The aforementioned girl let out a surprised squak before returning the kiss with equal fervor.

As they kissed, Gray reached behind them to grab the painting. Upon viewing it, he saw that it was an image of himself as he appeared to be thinking deeply with one of his hands cupping his chin. He also saw that he was shirtless. Looking down out of his periphireal vision, he saw that he must have unconsciously stripped. _Again._

Aside from that, Gray was once again blown away by his girlfriend's artwork. The beautifully mastered strokes made it look almost as if the painting could come alive. _Almost_.

Putting the painting back on its stand, he broke the kiss.

"Oh Gray-sama," Juvia crooned, her hands on either side of her face as a blissful expression made its stay there. "Juvia never tires of kissing you."

Gray smirked. "I never tire of it either," Planting another kiss on her lips, the dark blue haired boy continued. "by the way, love your painting."

_Love your painting._

At first Juvia was gleeful about thatbefore the words started to ring in her ears and her eyes widened in realization. Her joyful expression changed to one of abject horror. "You looked at it?!" She pratically shrieked.

"Yeah," Gray answered as the ringing in his ears dissipated. Somewhat anyway. "why is that a problem?"

"Juvia doesn't want her Gray-sama to look at it!" Juvia answered before turning to face her artwork. "Juvia feels as though it isn't Juvia's best work."

"What are you talking about Juvia?" Gray asked before glancing inconspicuously over her shoulder. "I think it looks pretty great."

The blue haired girl turned around as she perked up at that. Her dark blue eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Really," Gray replied before his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "although, I _will_ admit that it _is_ lacking something."

Juvia appeared crestfallen. "It's missing something?"

Gray nodded his head. "And what it's missing is that you're not there with me."

Juvia's downcast expression turned to one of unadulterated elation.

"Gray-sama!" She crowed excitedly before throwing her arms around the male's torso and snuggling into his firm, bare chest. "That's so sweet!"

She started to pepper his face and jaw with feathery kisses. "Juvia loves Gray-sama!"

"Love you too Juvia," Gray said before kissing Juvia on the lips. Tilting her head back, he deepened the kiss.

Gray's teeth grazed Juvia's bottom lip before his tongue rubbed across it, begging for entrance. Granting acess, their tongues vied for dominance before they had to break apart for air.

"Juvia may paint Gray-sama over and over again," She said before kissing him and resting her head on his chest. "And Juvia may treasure them deeply but," She looked up at him with shining dark blue eyes as they glittered with tears of happiness. "Gray-sama will always be placed above them."

"And I wouldn't imagine it any other way." Gray said, smirking.

"Juvia wouldn't either." The blue haired girl said before kissing him.

**Author's Notes: Now to see if I can write up any more stories for this week. Anyway, always remember to read, review, follow, and favorite. And most importantly, to enjoy the story.**

**Cover Art? Google Search: Gray and Juvia**


End file.
